bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Kaioh Retsu
Kaioh Retsu (烈 海王, Retsu Kaiō; Chinese pinyin: Liè Hǎiwáng) was a major character in the Baki the Grappler franchise as well as a very accomplished fighter of Chinese Kenpo. His real name is Eishu Retsu (烈永周, Retsu Eishū; Chinese pinyin: Liè Yǒng-Zhōu). In his training days in Heilongjiang, Bailin Temple he was called Shaoron Retsu (烈小龍, Retsu Shaoron; Chinese pinyin: Liè Xiǎolóng). Personality A Chinese martial arts master, trained in China and became the heir to his Chinese Kenpo style in his temple. He was a man of great discipline and skill. He was sworn to uphold the honor and pride of the ancient art of kung-fu although in time he learns to appreciate the diversity of all the worlds martial arts rather than claiming Chinese Kenpo to be the strongest as he had done throughout the entire tournament. Despite his great knowledge in his style, he did not open his mind to the possibility of learning from other disciplines at first, but after striking up a friendship with Katsumi Orochi post tournament he appeared to want to teach as well as learn at the Shinshinkai Dojo. Retsu is an intelligent person. As a trained martial artist, both physically and mentally, Retsu Kaioh is possess a level of intelligence unachieved by most commoners. Like other master martial artists in the franchise, Retsu can easily decipher one's fighting technique, how it is utilized and its weaknesses. While he may seem very composed, Retsu is anything but patient when it comes to power. He is also too urgent to fight powerful foes, exposing himself to unpleasant situations. He is over-confident in his own abilities and as a result, he lost his life. He was always been eager for all kinds of fighting challenges. After learning that Musashi Miyamoto had been reborn, Retsu choose to challenge him in order to learn the full potential of a blade. It is during this fight that he was slain, as Musashi overcomes the defensive Shaori and cuts through most of his internal organs and his spine. He is more uptight than the rest of Baki's friends but does some really absurd things sometime, such as throwing a windmill punch out of frustration. While never really an evil person, he grows from an exemplary stereotype to one of the kindest, most caring people in the series. When Kaioh Dorian became mentally disabled, Retsu even takes pity on him, promising to buy the now childish Dorian a mountain of candy while holding back tears. Appearance Retsu Kaioh was a very well-built man, whose long black hair is tied up into a single pigtail. His eyebrows are somewhat thick and reminscent of small scythes. In a fight, Retsu will most of the time be dressed in dark blue/black shaolin monk pants and boots, with no shirt on. Occassionally however, he may dress smartly or casually. After his brutal battle against Pickle, Retsu's leg is severly damaged, forcing him to wear a pegleg instead (but it did not make very difficult for him to live everyday nor to fight a duels). History 'Baki the Grappler' Past Retsu learned martial arts at the Bailin Temple. During his training days he was called Shaoron Retsu. One day he was forbidden to take part in the Kaioh title test. This title is given only to the best fighters of Chinese martial arts. Retsu was locked up in a cell defended by six armed guards, but he freed himself from there, beat up the guards and appeared on the Kaioh exam. Angry Retsu asked why he wasn't allowed to take part in the test. His master, Kaioh Ryu, led him to the place where the great tunnel was located. Ryu told him about the man who dug this tunnel in one night, using only his fists and legs. As it turned out later, this man was Kaioh Dorian. Retsu thought he was forbidden to take part in the exam because of his villainy nature, but Ryu explained to him that he couldn't make him Kaioh just because of Retsu poor skills. The truth is that Retsu already had great skills in Chinese martial arts at that moment, and Kaioh Ryu presumably just wanted to motivate him even more. After this event Retsu probably started to training even harder. For example, he was known for using his hands and feet to carve a perfectly round ball out of stone. One day during training in a temple, Retsu killed his sparring partner. Maybe that's why he started being held in a cell, but it was never said directly. Eventually, Retsu somehow gained the title of Kaioh. In the anime, it was said that Ryu gave him the title not only because he thought his skills were good enough, but also because of a suggestion from Kaioh Dorian. Maximum Tournament Saga For the first time, Retsu appears in the series as a participant in the Maximum Tournament in the Underground Arena. He accosts Katsumi Orochi in the locker room and wants him to admit that karate is a weaker fighting style than Chinese Kempo. Retsu is offended that karate can considered to be better than the 4000-year-old Chinese martial arts on which karate was based. Katsumi tells him that he would never admit such a thing in his life and suggests that they both can simply check who is stronger by fighting. Sergei Taktaroff, a Russian sambo fighter who is supposed to be the first Retsu opponent in the tournament, stops the tense situation. Taktaroff tells Chinese fighter that he's the one who's going to defeat him in a battle. When the official duel between Retsu and Taktaroff begins, it turns out that the Russian doesn't have the slightest chance to win the fight. Retsu ends the match with his special technique called Spinning Lotus and breaks the neck of the Russian fighter. In the next round of the tournament, Retsu's opponent is Mount Toba, the giant fighter who is a pro wrestling star. During the match, Toba tries his dirty tricks at him and even his famous bodydrop. Unfortunately, Retsu immediately notices the giant's weak spot and damages his knee, and Mount Toby decides to give up. In the third round of the tournament, Retsu fights against Katsumi Orochi, a karateka he's already had a hard time with. The young prodigy of Karate Shinshinkai is very confident and decides to use his special technique called Mach Punch from the very beginning. He starts to slowly approaching Retsu, and the Chinese fighter is prepared to counterattack. Their duel ends unexpectedly quickly as Retsu overtakes Mach Punch and uses a special technique called Sunkei. This technique is a very powerful blow from a one-inch distance. Katsumi Orochi takes a hit that shoots him at the audience. The young karateka rises up and returns semi-conscious to the middle of the ring. Retsu explains to him that his karate is an incomplete martial art that has no chance of winning against the Chinese Kempo. Then Retsu turns his back on him and leaves the ring, Katsumi completely loses consciousness and falls to his knees. The match is over and Retsu is declared the official winner. In the semi-finals, Retsu's opponent is Baki Hanma, the young champion of the Underground Arena and son of Yujiro Hanma, the strongest creature in the world. Before the duel begins, Baki's father meets Retsu and warns him about his son's strength and laughs at the Chinese fighter, claiming he is afraid of Baki. Retsu's mad. Finally, the match begins and it turns out that Baki prepared himself for the fight by analyzing Retsu's movements. At some point in the battle, Baki even uses the Spinning Lotus technique. Retsu tries to use Sunkei, but Baki has figured out how to neutralize Sunkei's impact to survive this special technique. Retsu starts using his special skill of powerful feets and dominates the fight. Eventually, however, Baki gets into a strangely ominous and relentless mood, which Yujiro calls an arousal of the "Hanma's blood". Baki wins the fight and almost breaks Retsu's neck. 'Baki' Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga Kaioh Retsu is meeting with Katsumi Orochi in the Shinshinkai dojo. They have a short sparring there, which they stops after a while, and Katsumi starts telling Shinshinkai's disciples about how he was defeated by Retsu. Both fighters have a different attitude towards each other than at the Maximum Tournament and they don't treat themselves as enemies. After a while, an American named Dorian, one of the five convicts who escaped from prison and came to Tokyo in searching of "defeat", suddenly enters the dojo. Dorian starts a brutal fight with Katsumi and defeats him. When he tries to leave the dojo, Retsu stops him and challenges Dorian to a duel. Then convict uses his trick and sets Retsu on fire. The Chinese fighter is not harmed in the end, but Dorian escapes from the dojo. Later Retsu arrives in the Underground Arena with Doppo Orochi, Kaoru Hanayama, Baki Hanma and Goki Shibukawa. They meets the five convicts and settle a war between the two sides. After leaving the arena, Retsu tries to challenge Dorian again, but is overtakes by Doppo who attacks the convict by surprise, and the Chinese fighter just watches their battle. There is a meeting with five main fighters at the Tokugawa's house. The meeting is interrupted by Dorian, who appears by surprise and tries to set the house on fire, but right behind him enters the room Katsumi Orochi, who wants to retaliate against Dorian and ultimately sets convict on fire. After a while, Retsu looks at Dorian who lying there with a burned body and notices that the American hasn't lost consciousness at all. Suddenly, Retsu kicks lying Dorian to prove that he has not been defeated yet. Eventually, the confusing situation ends with Dorian throwing a grenade and causing an explosion at the house of the owner of the Underground Arena, but no one dies. Abilities Retsu was an accomplished fighter who attained the rank of Kaioh, strong enough to beat Mount Toba in less than a minute and Katsumi with only one punch. A single one of his punches managed to damage Dorian's brain, reversing his mindset to that of a child. His most famous feat was pounding a boulder into perfect ball shape. Retsu is also very good at using weapons. He can throw shurikens at a precise rate, using alcohol as a flame thrower, fighting with a wooden stick, using ropes to bind opponents or travel, and even using a 9-section whip. Retsu fights with dirty tactics sometimes, such as using his hair to blind his oppenent, or using his shirt to throw dirt as projectiles. Retsu once used the "mushin", a mental state in which he automatically uses his techniques and reflexes to defend and fight. Despite this, he was defeated by Pickle's strength. According to Yujiro Hanma, Retsu was able to awake the "Hanma spirit" in Baki Hanma. Ever since the first part of the franchise, Kaioh Retsu has been striving to become more and more powerful, even practising non-Chinese martial arts. Later, he thrived as China's second strongest, right after Kaioh Kaku, until his death. Techniques *Spinning Lotus – an unusual technique from Chinese Kenpo; used against Sergei Taktaroff for the first time. *Sunkei – powerful one-inch punch from Ancient China; used against Katsumi Orochi for the first time. *Invisible Squash – used against Katsumi Orochi. *Toe Use – used against Baki Hanma and Kaioh Jyaku. *Windmill Punch – used once against Pickle. *Crushing Fist – used against Pickle. *Mach Punch – used once in the Shinshinkai dojo. *Musunkei - an improved version of Sunkei; used against Andrei Valev. *Defensive Shaori – used against Musashi Miyamoto. *Roll Kick – used against Musashi Miyamoto. *Leaning Forwards Stance – used once against Musashi Miyamoto. Gallery RetsuKaioh.jpg|Kaioh Retsu in the second season. Baki new ova7.png|Retsu and Baki in the OAD. Baki new ova33.jpg|Kaioh Retsu in the OAD. Retsu render 2018.png|Kaioh Retsu 3rd season render. Retsu 2018 e e.png|Kaioh Retsu in the third season. Retsuu e e.png Retsu VS Musashi.jpg|Retsu fighting Musashi. Trivia * Feng Wei from the Tekken series is possibly based on Kaioh Retsu. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chinese martial arts users Category:Chinese characters